Worry Not, Dear Sister
by Only a Guest
Summary: The busy working Tooth gets a surprise visit from Jack. As they spend the day together, Jack reveals a feeling of his and assures Tooth to not worry, for everything will get better from there. No fluff, just family.


**This is intended to be a one-shot. It's my first story, so I just think meh about it. Also, do not get me wrong, this is not a romance fanfic. It's just some nice story I cooked up and finished at two o'clock in the morning. Took some serious editing - and serious sleep - but I did indeed manage to tame it to where I liked it. I do not own Rise of the Guardians, enjoy! -OaG**

* * *

"Umm, Jack?" Tooth fluttered aimlessly around Jack. He looked up, foggy eyes watching as Tooth made her way around and around, until he became dizzy.

"I've been wondering how you have been coping, you know, from after that battle," she stooped low to his side,"In fact, we all have been wondering."

The Guardians - besides their newest member - have been pondering the thoughts and replaying the inflexible memory of their cruel actions.

All these years they had thought themselves as these perfect beings, bringing hope, wonder, happiness, and love to children all around, yet now they have doubts.

On Easter, they had all turned their back on the lonely guardian, saying words like daggers to the lost boy's heart. Even Toothiana, who hadn't distressed Jack that day, but still hadn't improved the situation.

Maybe he regrets? Possibly, there is a chance it still pains him? She had to know, so she pestered the question once more to break his long silence,"I mean, you have been a bit on the quiet side recently, you know?" She bit her lip, to the point it kinda blistered,"If something is bothering you-"

"Tooth, you're great, and we all know, but you have to stop fussing over me all the time," Jack interrupted and started tapping his staff on the vibrant marble walls.

For the second time Tooth bit her bottom lip. She was always busy, most likely from going back to the field from her prolonged "vacation".

She never got the time to visit the other guardians - the cause of this new found busywork - so when Jack came swooping to surprise her with a visit, she was given a shock and lots of friendly long time no see hugs.

"Oh, and Jack!"

"Hmm?" Now he was making miniature childlike pictures in the frost he had spread on the wall.

"I cannot help but say again, thanks for visiting! All the fairies are happy you are here also," she smiled as one fairy was flapping around frantically inside Jack's hoodie, on his front, seemingly stuck.

As Jack pulled open the bottom of his hoodie and the flustered fairy came zooming out ("Be free, you annoying miniaturized version of Tooth!"), she had finally averted her gaze and noticed Jack's sloppy artwork.

"Goodness, Jack! Don't splatter your snow on there! You know it takes an eternity to melt when it is like this!"

Jack was suddenly on his feet and the now peeved fairies who were wanting 'Jack Time' had been disoriented, jerked off his body.

"I know, I know! But look! I've been working on this!" He reached out his hands in a controlling motion, stretching out towards the drawings, but nothing happened.

Tooth raised an eyebrow and gave a bemused face. Jack turned around sheepishly and barely muttered,"Well, it worked last time."

"What in Manny's name are you trying to do, Jack?" She was now standing up, crouching over the drawings, but nothing peculiar was about them. The only peculiar acting one, in her mind, was Jack.

"They are supposed to come to life," he stated simply. Tooth put her finger to her cheek and her fist below her chin.

"Are you sure they are supposed to come to life? Technically speaking, do they actually get a soul and can interact with us, or are they just some jumbo mumbo magic ball of ice, shaped like the drawings - that you control?"

Jack put his arm around his stomach and palm over his mouth and went hysteric with laughter. Now at a different level of bemusement, Tooth put her hands at her hips.

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

"Tell me why I'm so funny."

"It's just how you said that and how your eyes widened up and how - oh, damn, Tooth! I've missed you!" Jack wrapped his arms around Tooth's neck and hung there like a cold winter scarf.

Even if Tooth did not quite approve of the sudden inappropriate word, she let it slip, and returned the warm gesture.

'_He must weigh like a dandelion_!' thought Tooth as she was practically carrying him.

'_Are all feathers this soft_?' questioned Jack as he rested his chin on her smooth shoulder.

After they had finally broken up the hug, Jack blushed this bright pink hue and turned around.

"Now, here is another question that has once - or twice - crossed my mind. Why so sentimental all of a sudden?"

Jack shrugged in a teenage way with his palms in his pocket. Tooth didn't - or maybe couldn't - know what had come over him, but she assumed that she would obtain those inquiries soon.

"Umm, remember that day I screwed up everything and almost lost all of you?"

Tooth did recall, but yet she stood in a trance, silently edging for him to continue.

"Well, that day I truly believed I would never see any of you ever again, and that broke me..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, almost embarrassed,"I just want to really tell you to not worry, for now that this is all over, I have been noticing everyone's constant concern and guilty faces," Jack turned back around to face Toothiana, and she stared into his soft blue eyes back.

"Tooth," Jack cracked a smile,"You are the greatest bigger sister I have ever had and will forever have, and a petty fight in the past won't change that."

That broke Tooth right there, and she burst into a stormy mess of girly happiness and tears of joy. She was now smothering Jack, feeling her heart exploding, or aching, but exploding would be the most appropriate description of her feelings.

Hearing him say that filled something missing, and made her feel much more mental, and a stone-like stress seemed to roll off her shoulders.

"Tooth! Now who is the emotional one?" Jack half yelled from inside the feathery hugging machine.

"You're like a brother to me too!"

"Tooth."

Tooth sniffed, rubbed her eyes, and quietly jerked out,"What?"

"Get off me."

"I don't want to. You're too sweet."

"Please?"

"Okay," she crawled off and sat on her legs, reddened face with shiny tear lines running down.

"That was supposed to relieve you. Not make you worse."

She replied with a slightly clogged nose,"What do you mean worse? I feel so relieved!"

"No, no. It's worse."

"Isn't for me!"

"Is for me!"

"Oh, get mature, Jack! This is so much better!"

Jack crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, and started to mock her in a shrill voice,"Oh, get mature, Jack! This is so-"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Tooth speedily thought of a counter attack for this childish game - that Jack _did_ start.

"Fine then! I am a snobby white headed stuck up who freezes over everything that seems valuable!"

"Man, Tooth. I knew you were many things but that description sounds like some other guy I know."

Tooth face palmed, but this time she kept the hand in place. She then hoped that maybe they could get out and have some fun. Some sister brother family fun, guardian style.

"Want to go do something?"

"What?"

"Anything. You choose."

That was when Tooth decided that letting him choose was an awful idea, for his eyes glinted and his mouth smirked. Very alarming, and complete mischief plastered across his pale face.

"Let's go vandalize Bunny's place with North's 'Reject Toys' pile."

Now it was her turn to question another's words,"What?"

"It will be easy. Few quick trips!" Then he smiled once more,"I was going to do it anyway but it would be nice to have an accomplice with me."

"Well then, Jack, I'd love to, but-"

She was interrupted by the pictures suddenly flooding off the wall. They were a bunch of ice mini fairies. The small feathered friends eyed them warily.

"Yes! It worked! Hey, ice fairies! Want to help me vandalize the Easter Bunny?"

They all began to buzz around their heads, then burst into little specks of snow.

"Oh, I guess they don't last," then Jack gave a cheeky grin and propped his head,"I guess vandalism isn't quite your taste, is it?"

Tooth shook her head.

"Also, Tooth, you have lots of work to do, and I may have overstayed my welcome," Jack picked up his staff and leaned over on it.

Tooth realized the time of day, and ruffled her feathers,"Oh my! Of course, maybe another time, perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

_I mean what I said. Jack is like a brother to me. I do love him._

Jack started to sprint off, then stopped. He whipped around, opened his mouth slightly, then something came over his thoughts. He closed it, smiled and waved, then let his friend - the trustworthy wind - to carry him away.

"Goodbye, Jack Frost!" Tooth waved, then sighed. She _did_ have a **lot** of work to do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review some things I might need to fix, and just review for the heck of it. ;)**


End file.
